


Prelude: Cooper

by MercurialComet



Series: 2017 Post-Something Advent [5]
Category: Something You Want (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied Coercion, Kidnapping, Witness to Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Why is Cooper a part of this? Why does he do what he does?





	Prelude: Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be shattered by canon when/if it hits this part.
> 
> Also, if you dont know what Something You Want is, its a moderately dark webcomic.

Cooper was on his way home from work, the sun having just set and the streetlights dimly lit. He decided to take a few shortcuts in order to get to his house quicker, turning into an alley and moving slightly quicker.

 

He was almost home when he ran into a scene full of blood and a guy standing over a body.

 

He tried to turn back and leave, but there was another man there holding a bucket and a mop, staring back at him. He heard noises, felt a pain on the back of his neck, and then blacked out.

* * *

Cooper woke up tied to a chair, head throbbing and pulse rushing. He was blindfolded and gagged, breath coming to him in short pants.

 

“Yeah, he’s still here” a voice said. “Is he awake? Let me check?” There was a pause before Cooper’s head was swung right from the blow across his face. The man let out a shout at the sudden strike, his body still suck in the chair like his limbs were made out of stone.

 

“He’s alive sir.” the gruff voice said, “You want me to put you on speaker? Alright, sir.”  There was a tap of the phone before another voice was heard, sounding like it was coming through some tiny speakers.

 

“Hello, my new friend.” A smooth baritone went through the air, the balance of power was clear in the smirk embedded in the man’s words. “I’ll take it that you ran across our little _operation_.” The voice took a breath. “So sorry that had to happen. However, we can’t have you be talking about this, can we?”

 

Cooper immediately started freaking out, trashing around to try and get out of the ropes. “Now now friend.” the voice over the phone spoke. Cooper didn’t listen, still sliding the chair along the ground causing a horrible scraping sound to be heard. “Vincent, would you please?”

 

Cooper kept on thrashing around until he felt a small circle pushed against his temple. “Judging by the sound of it, it seems you’ve finally stopped all the god-awful thoughts of you selling us out. Now, Vincent is going to take out your gag. If you do any questionable activities, just remember that Vincent is very twitchy.”

 

The rope was taken out of Cooper’s mouth.

 

“Now, what’s your name? No lying to me now.”

 

Cooper coughed a bit. “Coo- Cooper. My name is Cooper.”

 

“Well Cooper, do you have a job?”

 

Cooper was confused. “Yes?”

 

“Well, you have a new one now. Tell me” the voice stated inquisitively, "what do you know about cannibalism?"

 


End file.
